


by the way, Krist is a girl.

by chemomustdie



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie
Summary: — Следующая песня, она про… про… — Вообще-то, конечно, следующую песню Курт написал пару лет назад про Трейс, но сегодня его мало ебет изначальный смысл, — про любовь двух парней. «About a girl», правда, называется, но вы же сделаете вид, что вам плевать? — Смеется как-то неестественно и совсем уже тихо, почти даже не в микрофон, добавляет, — Крист девчонка, кстати.
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Krist Novoselic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	by the way, Krist is a girl.

Софиты, слепящие глаза. Толпа, в общем не такая большая, но все же толпа, повторяющая слова, живая, смеющаяся, радостная, смотрящая и ждущая следующих песен. Сцена, микрофон, немного фонящий - бесит, конечно, но чего ждать от маленького клуба на окраине Вены? Хорошо, что вообще позвали. А еще бас Криста, каждая нота которого отзывается в голове, будто набатом. Невозможно вести концерт, когда позади тебя, такой же страдающий от похмелья, как и ты сам, он пытается, насилуя бедную гитару, выжать что-то, что можно людям слушать. Похмелье… как же раскалывается голова. Кристу хорошо — был настолько пьян, что не помнит ничего, не помнит, как целовались ночь напролет, как курили сигарету за сигаретой и непременно одну на двоих, как… доцеловались, в общем.   
— Следующая песня, она про… про… — Вообще-то, конечно, следующую песню Курт написал пару лет назад про Трейс, но сегодня его мало ебет изначальный смысл, — про любовь двух парней. «About a girl», правда, называется, но вы же сделаете вид, что вам плевать? — Смеется как-то неестественно и совсем уже тихо, почти даже не в микрофон, добавляет, — Крист девчонка, кстати.   
Говорит и в душе надеется, что не услышала не только половина зала, но и сам Крист. Говорит и потом уже понимает, что ляпнул, не подумав. Говорит, и вот снова перед глазами сцена за сценой проносятся события вчерашней ночи. И Курт не замечает уже, что сбивается прямо на середине песни, которую играет уже пятый год и знает, в общем, лучше всех остальных, не замечает, что путает слова, что вместо «могу каждую ночь видеть тебя бесплатно» поет «могу каждую ночь трахать тебя бесплатно», не слышит смешки и недоумевающие возгласы зала. «Надо заканчивать этот цирк» проносится и, скользнув, исчезает из головы. «Конечка. Приплыли. Уже и концерт не могу нормально провести» следом.   
— Чуваки, — На середине обрывает песню Курт, дрожащими руками обхватывая гриф гитары, — это пиздец, простите, я сваливаю за кулисы. Извините, я пиздецкий кретин. Надо было мне вчера бухать меньше.   
Плевать он хотел на явно ахуевших Чеда и блядского, гребанного Криста, на не менее ахуевшую толпу народу, которые ведь реально потратили пару баксов, чтобы попасть в дерьмовый клуб в дерьмовом городе на концерт дерьмовой группы, у которой еще и солист с дерьмовым похмельем и вьетнамскими флешбеками на прошлую ночь. Тоже, конечно, дерьмовыми.   
Курт изо всех сил впечатывает бедную дверь гримерки в хлипкую стену из фанеры, делает пару шагов и обессилено падает на диван. Вынимает из пачки последнюю сигарету, поджигает и судорожно затягивается, чувствуя, как дым полностью заполняет легкие. Хоть что-то приятное.   
«Вдох-выдох, Кобейн… ничего не произошло, правда?»   
«Конечно, ничего!! Ты сорвал ебаный концерт из-за своих блядских похождений!»   
«Концерт и так был дерьмовый!»   
«Он не стал лучше от того, что закончился! Тем более, вот так!»   
Поток довольно, надо сказать, шизофренических мыслей прерывает Крист. Как ни в чем не бывало вваливается в маленькую прокуренную комнатушку, по традиции задевая дверной косяк и так болящей головой и матеря его всеми известными словами, парень грохается на диван рядом с Куртом.   
— Ты обдолбался что-ли? И без меня? — Пытается неловко пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Он действительно не помнит всю вчерашнюю ночь… откуда ему знать то, что так отчаянно пытается помешать Курту нормально жить.   
Кобейн молчит и отворачивает голову, с откровенно поддельным интересом разглядывая мусорку, так неожиданно притаившуюся в углу комнаты. Только не смотреть на Криста, только не смотреть, только не смотреть!   
— Эээу, ну Курт! Что такое с тобой! — Крист трясет Курта за плечо, заставляя того возмущенно промычать что-то в ответ и показушно отвернуться еще дальше, — А, я понял! Ты на меня обиделся и со мной не разговариваешь! В молчанку играешь!   
— Ммм! Отвали!  
— Ооо! Вот он, прогресс! Так вот, в эфире программа «Учимся говорить с доктором Новоселичем»! Сегодня в эфире у нас маленький Курт пяти с половиной лет от роду!  
— Крист! Ты тварь, знаешь что?! — Прерывает Курт на полуслове, срывается почти на крик, голос дрожит, высокий, как обычно, когда у вокалиста бывают истерики, — Набухался и не помнишь ни черта! Алкаш! Ненавижу! Почему я страдать должен, а пить ты?!   
— Курт, Курт, тише, эй, — Вслед за вскочившим Кобейном встает Крист, хватая аккуратно того за запястья, так, чтобы случайно порезы не задеть, которые еще не зажили. Курт вырывается, шипит, как кошка, руки заламывает, но Крист, при всей несвойственной ему нежности, держит крепко и отпускать точно не собирается.  
— Да пусти ты! Сссссссука! — Курт, не стесняясь в выражениях, кроет Криста трехэтажным матом, совершенно не заботясь о последствиях и том, как прозвучат его слова. Наконец, брюнет побеждает в короткой схватке, больше похожей на то, как маленькие котята друг за другом гоняются, и перехватывает маленького по сравнению с ним Курта поперек пояса. Оба валятся на диван, который жалобно скрипит пружинами в ответ, и Курт, сдавшийся уже окончательно, даже не сопротивляется, когда Крист не спешит снимать его голову со своего плеча. Так и лежат друг на друге, только слышно сбившееся дыхание и то, как колотятся сердца обоих. Непроизвольно рука Криста тянется к волосам Кобейна, он гладит их, а Курт замирает, будто кролик перед удавом. Кажется, действие такое обычное, тысячу раз повторенное, тогда почему сейчас вызывает дрожь по всему телу, как впервые?   
Курт чувствует на себе взгляд парня, на котором лежит. Как же быстро ему стало спокойно просто от присутствия этого магического человека рядом… не в силах больше игнорировать практически сверлящие его глаза, поднимает свои. Взгляды встречаются, и в этих взглядах больше, чем можно сказать словами. Любовь, усмешка, счастье, взрывная смесь всех тех слов, которые оба знают и никогда друг другу не выскажут. Курт словно кот трется головой о щеку Криста. Тот и без намеков все понимает. Смотрит с нежностью бесконечной, и вдруг резко приближается и оставляет на губах Курта легкий, невесомый почти поцелуй. Сразу отрывается — вдруг неприятно? Не стоило? Но Курт и сам, забив на все принципы, тянется и вовлекает Криста в бесконечно нежный сладкий поцелуй. Они могли бы целоваться так вечно, и, кажется, теперь будут заниматься именно этим и ничем больше, и плевать на все сорванные концерты, недовольных людей и последствия. Они есть друг у друга и больше им ничего не надо.


End file.
